cendrillon 3
by beato-neko-chibi93
Summary: ella busca venganza por la muerte de sus padres..y la cumplira con la daga que le dio su madre el dia de su muerte...


hola hola holitas que tal todos ? yo no estoy bien me rompí el brazo derecho y como puedo escribo esto D: bueno sin mas les presento mi asqueroso fic :D a es verdad esté es un song-fic espero les guste :3

CENDRILLON

*flashback*

Ya de noche, en un solitario callejón de death city, dos mujeres una mayor y la otra apenas una niña, están escondiéndose tras unos botes de basura, mientras la mayor se encuentra desangrando por una muy grave herida.

Medusa: hija...mi querida hija..p-por favor...venga mi muerte...e-esto n-no se puede q-quedar a si

¿?: P-pero q-que q-quieres que y-yo haga m-madre?

Medusa:*saca de su bolso un pequeño paquete envuelto en un pañuelo* hija..por favor ...por favor..as que s-shinigami-sama se arrepienta de haberme hecho esto

¿?:P-pero q-que quieres que yo haga?

medusa: eso pronto lo descubrirás...

y sin mas la mayor fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco hasta que finalmente..falleció

la pequeña solo se limito a dejar una pequeña flor en la mano de su madre y acto seguido desenvolvió el pequeño paquete que le había entregado su madre antes de morir

¿?:*Mira una daga y la pega contra su pecho*madre..no te fallare..

*fin del fashback*

_Ah ah ah_

_la magia que me muestra solo un sueño_

_en el que bailo hasta el amanecer_

_se ro pe con las campanadas del reloj_

_la escalera llama a mis dedos indecisos_

_bajo saltando de a tres escalones_

ya han pasado 7 años desde lo sucedido y la pequeña niña ahora tiene 16 años se encuentra camino a el palacio de shinigami-sama .

ya en el palacio entro muy sigilosamente tratando de no llamar la atención del la gente .

la chica llevaba puesto un vestido strapless largo y un poco ampón era de color blanco un blanco inocente con adornos plateados . la chica iba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que había chocado con alguien

¿?:l-lo siento s-señor…eh..

¿?:kid..Hijo de shinigami-sama

¿?:e-eres hijo de shinigami-sama?

Kid:si, a si es

¿?:e-entonces l-lo siento s-shinigami-kun

Kid:kid..solo dime kid-dijo con una sonrisa posada en su sonrisa

¿?:e-esta b-bien….kid-kun

Kid:y emm..puedo saber tu nombre?

_Temblando dentro de la carroza_

_Miserables ropas viejas darán vueltas_

_En este baile nocturno_

¿?:m-mi n-nombre es chrona makenshi

Kid: pues, señorita chrona me aria el honor de concederme esta pieza de baile?

Chrona:e-el honor e-es mío-dijo un tanto insegura y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

_Mientras busco la cara de un extraño_

_Esa voz que susurra me dice_

_Que lo atraviese con el cuchillo que empuño_

_Y le robe todo_

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban bailando en el centro de la pista con la mirada de todos los presentes en ellos viendo como bailaban al compas del baile .

Mientras el la cabeza de la chica venían recuerdos no muy bonitos.

*flash back*

En una pequeña casa oculta entre los bosques una familia integrada por tres personas un hombre una mujer y una pequeña niña se encontraban sentados a la orilla de una mesa preparándose para la cena.

El hombre era alto con el cabello lila tenia un poco de barba y estaba un poco musculoso y sus ojos eran de color azul

La mujer era un poco mas baja su camello era verde y sus ojos del mismo color y a diferencia del hombre se veía bastante débil.

La pequeña niña tenia el pelo lila como su padre y sus ojos eran de color verde como los de su madre y al igual que ella la niña también lucia débil.

La familia se disponía a comer sus sagrados alientos cuando escuchan que tocan muy fuertemente su pequeña puerta de madera.

Medusa: ya van-acto seguido la mujer se levanta a abrir la puerta y justo al abrirla unos guardias la amenazan con una espada asiendo que esta se asustara y fuera inmediatamente a tomar a su hija en brazos para protegerla –

Guardia: todos contra la pared rápido

Kojiro: quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren aquí ?¡

Guardia:nosotros somos los guardias del rey shinigami-sama y hemos venido a matarte kojiro makenshi

Medusa:p-porque quieren matar a mi esposo el no ah hecho nada malo ¡

Guardia :nada malo? Ja, no me haga reir…este tipo es miembro de la mafia y ah matado a cientos de personas

Medusa: eso no es posible..mi esposo es solo un campesino nada mas esto es un error ¡

Guardia:no es ningún error el es un mafioso y por ordenes de shinigami-sama ternemos que matarle

Kojiro:yo no soy ningún mafioso solo soy un campesino y ya-despues de eso el guardia le dio un terrible golpe y sin mas saco su espada y le corto la cabeza -

Medusa:NO KOJIRO –dijo con un milllon de lagrimas recorrer su rostro y al mismo tiempo tapándole los ojos a la pequeña chrona-

Guardia: listo chicos ,podemos irnos ya ..el trabajo esta hecho-y sin mas se fue dejando a la mujer llorando y a la pequeña niña sin entender nada

Tiempo después la madre y la hija se colaron con mucha cautela sin ser descubiertas ni una sola vez y llegaron hasta la habitación de su rey..Shinigami.-sama y una vez dentro, la menor se escondió debajo de la cama y la mayor detrás de la puerta.

Justo cuando shinigami-kun entraba a su habitación medusa le salto en sima y con una daga intento clavársela en el corazón.

Medusa: esto es por matar a mi esposo-justo en el momento en el que le iva a enterrar la ya dicha daga un guardia le clavaba una espada en el vientre y momentáneamente el guardia quedo en el piso ya que medusa le había lansado la daga justo al corazón

Medusa:chrona sal rápido

Chrona:s-si –y a si madre eh hija terminaron escondidas en los botes de basura

*fin de flashback*

Chrona.-pensando…mama te juro que no fallare…-

_Se reúnen los huérfanos en el castillo_

_Y un serafín envuelve con sus alas_

_Incluso el falso cariño_

_Dibujando en sus mascaras de sonrisas_

Los dos jóvenes bailaban al compas de la música mirándose a los ojos

Kid:señorita chrona permítame decirle que luce muy hermosa

Chrona.g-gracias kid-kun-dijo con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Y a si los jóvenes se hacían cumplidos mutuamente y sonreían y soltaban unas pequeñas risas pero..chrona sabia que eso pronto acabaría

_Sus zapatos de cristal_

_Se derriten y se mesclan_

_Con cenizas en rojo_

Chrona se sentía tan bien del estar con kid,se sentía libre ,protegida sin nadie que la lastimara ni que le hiciera daño…ella no quería que eso acabara y de una vozdentro de ella le decía una y otra vez…"_matalo".._

_¿Ahora piensas volver?_

_¿estas temblando?_

_Posas tus ojos frente al reloj_

_Bailo sin zapatos_

_Evitando los desniveles_

_Y estiro la punta de mis dedos hasta tu garganta_

Chrona esperaba que la gente que los miraba poco a poco se fuera dispersando para al fin lograr su cometido, mientras tanto estirava un poco sus dedos para poder acercarlo a ella cuando fuera el momento..de vengar a su madre y a su padre pero ella a un no quería

_Beso las lagrimas que se asoman_

_En ese momento_

_El impulso que corre_

_Por mi columna se libera_

p.o.v. kid

chrona..la chica con la que bailaba era tan hermosa..sus ojos verdes que al mismo tiempo lucen azules al mismo tiempo lucen azules son tan hermosos su sonrisa es encantadora y el rubor que aparece en sus mejillas al momento de decirle algo hace que se vea tan…hermosa?..no,no hay palabras para describirlo…

fin p.o.v. kid

_por favor que no suenen las campanas_

_me arrodillo ante ti_

_Mi mano derecha grita_

_TODAVIA NO_

_Y acuchillo el adiós_

p.o.v. chrona

la gente ya se a dispersado y ya es hora de matarlo pero no quiero..ya tengo la daga que me dio mi madre posicionada..pero mi mano tiembla..estoy tensa..no se lidiar con esto…

fin p.o.v. chrona

_la princesa que lleva_

_un imborrable perfume a pólvora_

_Perforo mi mascara de hielo_

_Con su mirada intensa_

Ambos chicos seguían bailando, mirándose a los ojos y de un momento para otro la mirada de chrona hacia kid cambio.

De una sonrisa a una mirada llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento

_Todavía siento tu aliento en mis oídos_

_Perforando ese lejano sueño_

_La luna que brilla atraves de los ventanales_

_Es el velo que te cubre_

Kid:señorita chrona no le gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo ?

Chrona:c-claro kid-kun

Los jóvenes iban caminando por los pasillos del palacio,la luz de la luna pasaba

por los ventanales dando un toque único a la escena, transmitía paz e inquietud

_rasga mi vestido hasta mi regazo_

_lanza lejos mi tiara_

_nuestros ojos se miran fijamente_

_y lanzan chispas_

chrona:k-kid-kun-dijo llamando la atención de su joven acompañante-

kid:digame señorita chrona

chrona:antes de llegar a el jardín me gustaría…bailar un poco mas-dijo en un susurro pero audible para su acompañante

kid:si eso es lo que quieres esta bien

a si ambos chicos comenzaron su danza de nuevo

_dos almas solitarias_

_se atraen ardiendo en llamas_

_si no puedo salvarte de esas lagrimas_

_entonces será un juego individual_

_por favor que el tiempo se detenga ahora tu me as intoxicado_

_Quisiera gravar cada uno_

_De tus latidos temblorosos_

La chica saco de nuevo su daga y por nada se detendría , la posiciono en la espalda de el chico y justo cuando la iba a clavar algo la detuvo…un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido tal ves era ..amor…no eso no es posible porque sentiría amor por alguien que apenas conoce y que su padre mato a los suyos además había prometido venganza a sus padres y nada la aria cambiar de razón .

_Soportando la agitación_

_ardiente y húmeda_

_que me golpea con fuerza_

_ya no me moverme será como un cuento de hadas_

chrona estaba dispuesta a acabar con la vida del chico dentro de ella algo decía que no…que ella no quería eso

la chica retiro la daga y la puso a plena vista dejando a el chico atónito frente a lo que la chica estaba a punto de hacer , parecía que iba a tirar la daga pero no..la levanto rápidamente y se la encajo directo en el corazón.

La chica miro lo que cavaba de hacer y dijo sin mas

Chrona: madre me dijo que vengara su muerte y a si lo icé…

Miro por ultima vez al hijo de shinigami-sama y se fue corriendo dejando a un cadáver en el piso cubierto de sangre y en el rostro de este se veía una pequeña sonrisa.

Fin :3

Que les ah parecido ?

Mas o menos

Malo

Asqueroso

Una deshonra para el kidxchrona

Meresco la muerte

¿review con amenaza de muerte? Gracias por leer


End file.
